


Forget

by Loraliah



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drunk Sex, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Song Lyrics, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 23:43:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliah/pseuds/Loraliah
Summary: Song: Divide the Day: F**k Away the PainWarnings: it’s going to involve alcohol and sex during inebriation, so if you don’t feel comfortable with these things, please do not read. I’m not trying to hurt or bother anyone with this, it’s more of just a fan service thing. ^^;;All I am saying is if you read this, I promise I am not a horrible person…I just have a really weird kink…*dies*





	Forget

She downed another shot, gritting her teeth at the sting it left in her throat. The note she held in her hand, that she had read over and over til the letters blurred together was now a crumpled mess, clenched as if trying to make it disintegrate through sheer will power.

_You think your life is done; he took it all with him._

Across from her was a long time friend, sharing in a few drinks along side her; though not as many as she had already downed. He wanted to keep his wits about him, since he was sure she was going to need the support.

She held up her shot glass to him, signalling for another, which he provided, but with a slight frown to his face.

_So you drink enough for it to wash away the sin._

“(Y/N), just let his ass go. He picked his poison, so now you just need to move on yourself.” He was trying his best to be supportive of her, considering the situation.

But, all she did was down the shot, slamming the glass on the table with a low growl. “What I should do is find his ass and beat him to a fucking pulp.”

She looked at the crumpled letter in her hand, and tossed it across the counter, a slew of curses leaving her lips as she did so.

“Least he could’ve done was tell me he was leaving in person. Especially if it was with  _her_.”

_Such a shitty thing he did, the way he said goodbye._

The white haired man sighed, crossing his arms to lean forward on the counter to, trying his best to keep a smirk on his face.

“Considering he was a decently close friend of mine,” he began, the idea slowly creeping into his head as he spoke, “why not just…sleep with me? Get some of that…pent up tension out.”

_You can take it out on me if you like._

He was sincerely joking, if one could believe that to be so. He and (Y/N) had been close friends for so long; hell, that’s how she met her former fiance was through him.

But the way her eyes laid on him, he began to regret making the joke altogether.

“Ya know what?  _Fuck it_ ,” she exclaimed, standing in such a rush she sent the stool she was sitting on barreling behind her.

She reached forward, grabbing him by the front of his coat, and pulled him in so close their lips touched. Her breathing was already heavy, and he felt his head swimming along with hers.

“Help me forget him, Dante.”

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain._

He hated to admit that he loved the way her lips felt on his. The clashing of teeth and tongue as her arms wrapped around his neck, and he pulled her up on the bar, having her sitting before him.

He pulled away, his chest heaving as he took in one deep breath after another, his eyes locked onto hers.

“Please don’t regret this in the morning,” he breathed, pulling her in for another kiss as she wrapped her legs around his waist, causing him to go back into the shelf of the bar.

_Fake it like you love me; come on baby touch me._

It felt like years of pent up emotion just hurled between the two of them as he growled into each kiss, his hands griping her waist to keep her flush against him. He managed to get her to his desk, laying her back on it as he stood up, pulling his jacket and shirt off with immense hurry. He made quick work of her top, gripping it at the collar and pulling til it ripped in half, and she gasped as the coolness of the room hit her flush skin.

“Damn, babe,” he sighed, “how could he pick anything over you?”

_Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse._

His head dipped down to suck on the flesh of her breast pillowing out of her bra, causing her head to reel back on the surface of his desk. His hands snaked to her back, finding the clasp and undoing it as if was designed for him in mind. He pulled the thin fabric away, wasting no time in pulling in a taut nipple into his warm mouth.

Her back arched instinctively, and she ground her still clothed core against him.

“Dante, please! Ugh…I-!”

_Don’t have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name._

He undid her jeans, never unlatching from her breast, and pulled them down along with her panties. They were soon discard, as he finally pulled away with a sloppy ‘pop’.

He shifted backwards and looked her over, splayed out on his desk like the perfect gift for him; a gift he knew he never would really be allowed to keep.

_While I fuck away the pain._

A deep groan left him as he pushed the thought out, watching her reach her arms out to him so desperately. He moved back to her, leaning over her to kiss her, his tongue fighting for dominance with hers.

He pulled away for a moment, hissing softly, “I bet he never kissed you like that.”

_You hate the way he fooled around behind your back._

She moaned when she felt him ground against her, feeling his erection pressing against her sensitive cunt. She wrapped her legs around him once more, pulling him against her so she could roll her hips to get any sort of friction.

He gave his own deep moan, feeling her need against his own; but he stilled her hips with his tight grip, almost bruising the skin with his fingers.

“Let me take my time with you, baby.”

_A slave to him but now with me, no strings attached._

He pressed his mouth to the plumpness of her breast, biting and sucking the flesh there so he could purposefully leave a deep bruise. He shifted to the other and performed the same actions, lavishing the mark with his tongue once it was dark enough for his liking.

She was writhing beneath him, soft whimpers and moans leaving her with every little touch he gave her.

He moved to undo his jeans, pulling them down just enough to let his cock free, and he hissed when he pressed the tip against her folds.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wished to be like this with you.”

_But if you wanna use me up and leave me in the bed._

“I’m here now, Dante,” she whined, trying to press herself onto his cock. “I want you to love me, Dante!”

For a moment, his heart sank at her words.

“You seriously don’t know the half of it, (Y/N). But I’ll make this night worth while for you.”

_If that’s what you need go right ahead._

His thumb found her clit, drawing small circles around it, as he pressed his tip into her cunt just enough to have it be the only thing that went in. She pressed her hips down against him, trying to bring more of him in; but his free hand on her hip stopped her from doing so.

His thumb worked the bundle of nerves in a slight frenzy, as he could feel her walls fluttering around his tip. Her end was nearing, and pushed just enough to get her to fall over the edge for him.

When he felt her body beginning to tense, and the early onset of her orgasm hit her, he delved deeply into her, making her cry out at the sudden fullness.

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain._

He moved his hips slowly, letting her ride out her orgasm on his cock, til her body relaxed and went limp bellow him. He leaned down to brush the damp hair from her forehead, planting a kiss at her temple.

“First one,” he whispered, pulling out as slowly as he could, and she whimpered at the sudden emptiness inside her.

He helped her flip over, her legs wobbly against the side of the desk, as her chest was pressed to the top of it.

His hands rested at her hips, as he watched her panting beneath him. He ran a hand along her lower back, up her spine, and tangled it into her hair, giving it a slight tug that elicited small whine from her.

_Fake it like you love me; come on baby touch me._

He pressed into her slowly again, letting out a hissing breath as her walls tightened around him once more. The grip on her hip and in her hair tightened a bit as well, making her back bow, which allowed him to sink in a bit deeper, hitting that over-sensitive spot inside.

“Dante! Dante, please-!”

Her nails racked across the vinyl of his desk, getting on her tip toes to feel him completely. She wasn’t sure what she was begging for, but she knew she truly wanted it.

_Show me where it hurts, this dirty little curse._

He leaned forward, letting a hot breath go against her ear.

“Is it really bad…that I want to be the only one who ever gets to see you like this?”

_Don’t have to be ashamed if you wanna scream my name._

He began pounding into her, his pace merciless and rough. Each thrust he gave brought out a high moan from her throat, and a low grunt from his own. He let go of her hair, allowing her to sprawl out before him, and he tried to commit every detail of the scene before him to memory.  
  
 _Stronger than a shot of whiskey or any pill you take._

He could feel her tensing against him once more, her walls tightening around his cock, so he pressed into her a few more times, allowing her to reach another high.

His name tumbled from her lips over and over, and took everything in him to not fill her up with his seed, and claim her as is own.

That idiot had no idea what he had just lost.

_Fuck away the pain, erase him from your brain._

Once his orgasm hit him, he pulled out of her immediately, releasing himself onto the floor; he knew he could clean that mess up later.

He moved to pick her up, carrying her tired body bridal style in his arms as he ascended the stairs to his pathetic excuse of a bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed, and figured he would sleep downstairs at his desk chair, til her hand reached out to grab his wrist.

“Stay,” she sighed sleepily, her eyes already beginning to close.

He swallowed, knowing he was in deep enough trouble as it was; why not be there to face it in the morning.


End file.
